Living For Them
by Writer-4ever-and-always
Summary: The problem with living for the people you love is...you barely live for yourself.
1. New Beginnings

Dean Winchester pulled into the small, slightly run down house, in the new town he had just drove fourteen hours to get to.

He glanced back at his little bothers Sam and Adam, smiling at Adam's lanky form curled next to him in the passenger seat and Sam's giant body sprawled out in the back seat.

He wished they were smaller so he didn't have to wake them up, wished he could just carry them into the house. They were both mad at him, even if they knew why they had to move, it didn't make it any easier to leave.

Dean rubbed his eyes, sighing and wishing that their life was different from what it was...but wishing had never gotten him anywhere.

"Sam. Adam...we're here."

He watched as Sam's eyes slowly opened, focusing on his face. "I thought you were gonna wake me up to drive, Dean?"

Dean smiled softly and shrugged, turning to a still sleeping Adam, "You still have a fever, you needed your sleep. Come on, get Adam up. I'll grab the overnight bags for right now."

He saw Sam open his mouth but they were cut off by a large snore coming from Adam. Dean chuckled and got out of the '68 Chevy Impala.

It took them twenty minutes to get ready for bed and then Dean checked over the house, making sure everything was safe.

He had chosen the downstairs bedroom so he would be in between anything that tried to get to Sam and Adam, and he smiled when he realized he had his own connected bathroom.

Dean picked up his phone, pressing his speed dial and waiting for the gruff voice to answer, "Dean."

He grinned at Bobby's voice on the other end, "Hey Bobby. We just got here."

Bobby let out a sigh of relief although he would never admit it, "Good. How's the house?"

Dean looked at the small kitchen, "Good. It's been very well maintained. Won't be hard to fix up...how...how are Ellen and Jo?"

Ellen and Jo had helped them out...and now where staying with Bobby to recuperate from what had happened. _The incident._ "They're good. Both say hi and that they love you."

Dean felt his throat constrict, he didn't deserve their love, "Well...good. I'll keep in touch."

He flipped the phone shut before sighing and rubbing his hands over his face, He had to be up in five hours to sign up Sam and Adam for school, then he had to get to his first job, come home and make sure he was there for dinner and then run to his second job.

Dean barely remembered falling asleep but he groaned when the sun hit his face and he glanced at the clock. _5:30 am_.

He shook off sleep, jumping in the shower. He barely had time to enjoy the warmth before he had to get out and dressing quickly.

Dean walked to the kitchen, loving Bobby for packing them a cooler of food so the fridge wouldn't be barren when they got up the next morning. They had enough food to last them a week.

He started some coffee and pancakes. Chocolate chip for Adam and blueberry for Sam.

"Sam! Adam!"

Dean chuckled when he heard the 'thunk' from one end of the upstairs and then an even bigger one from the opposite end.

"Pancakes!"

He could always here Adam's voice from a mile away. Sam's was deeper, harder to understand but just as easy to detect. He could pick them out in a crowd even if they weren't half giant...especially Sasquatch Sam.

"Come on ladies! You have school in an hour."

Dean hid a smile as he watched them sleepily tumble down the stairs, "I love this house! My room is going to turn out awesome."

He smiled at Adam's voice, it had just changed last year when he turned sixteen and now being seventeen it was like watching a caterpillar form into a butterfly, as cheesy and girly as that sounded. Adam was growing up...

Sam was old for his grade, turning nineteen in a couple months and Dean couldn't figure out how he was _still _growing.

"You don't have to work today right Dean?"

Dean flinched a little, clearing his throat and refusing to look at his two brothers, "Yeah, but after I'm done registering you, I'm leaving Baby so you guys have transportation."

The air turned tense and he knew both boys were pissed, "Dean, you can't-."

Dean shook his head, filling up his coffee cup and cutting Sam off, "Look, I have it all figured out. I'll be here in the mornings and when you get home from school. You'll only be alone for a few hours when I go-."

He saw Adam tense, "Two jobs? That's not fair Dean! You won't let us get jobs-."

Dean slammed is fist down on the counter, hating how both of this brother's flinched, "You will focus on school. That's your job. You're teenagers, your job is school."

He saw Sam's hazel eyes flash before his long hair covered his eyes, "Sam get a haircut."

He walked to the table and plopped down, rubbing his eyes and trying to think of something that would diffuse the tension. Great, twenty minutes into their new life and he was already fucking up.

Dean saw Adam shift in his seat and he looked up, his youngest brother's hazel eyes staring at him, "What, loser?"

Adam smiled, glancing at Sam until Sam was smiling too, "We're like the Brady's."

Dean pushed through the heat inside the factory, and focused on his job. It was simple and mundane but it paid very well.

He could feel a few of the woman and some of the men staring at him. The outsider, or maybe it was because he was attractive.

The town was relatively small, everyone knew everyone and prospered from the factory and tourism. They knew who where the new, the passerby's, and the ones that had been here forever.

He took his break outside, slipping a cigarette into his mouth. He would have to eat a mint and spray some cologne to hide it from Sam and Adam, but he just couldn't give up the one thing that remotely relaxed him.

"That's a nasty habit."

Dean had heard the woman coming a couple moments before and was on the balls of his feet, waiting to run, or attach if he had to.

It was a young woman, dressed in a blue suit that went nicely with her red hair, "Yeah I'm trying to quit."

She smiled and pulled a pack out of her purse, "I'm Anna Milton. You're Dean Wesson?"

He smiled slightly at her, watching the cars on the road pass, "You just moved in last night."

Red flags and bull horns blared inside Dean's head and he turned, giving the woman a sharp look. She blinked and backed up a little, holding her hands up, "Oh, sorry. You live next door to my brother. He told me this morning that you guys moved in."

Dean relaxed slightly, still watching her for any signs that he should attack, "Sorry...it's just me and my brothers...and I'm a little protective of them."

Anna smiled and bobbed her red hair, "I have four older brothers. I understand completely, they get really protective."

Dean checked his watch and excused himself, "It was nice meeting you Anna."

The rest of the day he was on edge, he watched for any sign of danger and when he rode the bus back to the house, he couldn't wait to get back inside.

He slowly walked down the street, trying to relax enough so he wouldn't spook Sam and Adam when they got home.

When he got closer, he saw a man coming out of the house next door and wondered if he was Anna's brother. They didn't look alike.

Anna's hair was bright red and primped, this man's was jet black and slightly messy. His body was also tall and lithe, reminding Dean of a dancer. Anna reminded him more of a powerhouse, corporate woman.

The man turned. Their eyes caught and Dean was instantly captivated. The man had _blue _eyes. Like the ocean on a clear day or a crayon. They were almost… supernatural.

"Hi."

He hadn't meant to say anything, but those eyes where drawing him in.

The man quirked his head to the side, like a dog, watching him for a second, looking him over so thoroughly that Dean couldn't help but blush, "Hi...you're my new neighbor."

Dean nodded his head, looking down at his feet, "Yeah...me and my brothers. You wouldn't happen to be Anna Milton's brother?"

He saw the man quirk his head even farther to the side and the blue eyes registered curiosity, "Yes, I'm Castiel Milton...can I help you?"

This feeling...it was new for Dean. He was actually interested in this odd man, "No I just...I met her at my new job today, and she told me you lived next door."

There was silence for a few seconds and Dean could still feel the man's gaze on his body, "You are working at the Blue Castle?"

Dean jerked back, his brain coming on the defense again. He studied Castiel for a moment, and he saw the man take a step back, flinching underneath his scrutiny, "Yeah...how did you know?"

Castiel pulled his jacket closer to his body, and Dean glanced down at his outfit. It was a waiters outfit and Dean smiled, "You work their too?"

Castiel nodded, his serious lips, pulling up into a small lopsided smile, "Yes, I work until midnight."

Dean smiled at the man's clipped sentences. Most people would have thought he was being rude, but Dean could see the kindness in his eyes. He guessed the guy didn't socialize often, kept to himself.

"Well it was nice meeting you Cas; I'll see you tonight." It took some pushing to get him to walk into his house. He didn't understand it, but he wanted to talk to Castiel...get to know him, and that scared the hell out of Dean.

He glanced at the clock, registering that the boys would be home in an hour and he smiled, he'd have time to get started on the house before he had to make dinner.

The owner before them had been a friend of Bobby's and gave them the house for a very cheap price. (Dean thought the man owed Bobby a favor, but Bobby refused any such claims.)

Some of the furniture was worth keeping, and surprisingly for a hunter, it actually looked kind of nice. Rough and a little dingy, but Dean thought that portrayed him pretty well, so he kept it the way it was. He liked it.

He threw Adam's and Sam's bags into their room, grinning at the plans Adam had strung out on the floor...the kid would make a good architect.

Sam's room would reflect exactly what the boy knew about his future, nerdy. Both boys were really smart, freaky genius smart, and while Adam had found his calling, Sam was still undecided.

His room would have books strung every where, chemistry, law, forensic science, biology, engineering, literature, poetry. That boy had every book known to man.

Dean lugged up Sam's and Adam's books before heading down to the kitchen to make a list. He would need paint, and a new mower, shingles, shelves, and a new dinning room set if they stayed long enough.

He winced at the thought, he would need to work extra hard to stay here. He wanted Sam's and Adam's last years of adolescence to be stable and happy...they deserved that much.

He heard the Impala pulling up and he smiled, because that's how his brothers made him feel. Glad to be alive...happy to be here.

Sam was the first to come through the door looking a little flushed, and Dean had to grin, he knew what his brothers did in their spare time, even if they thought they did a good job of hiding it.

He couldn't find it in his heart to judge them, or be disgusted by them, because it was love. If he had learned anything, it was that love was constantly missing from this world.

"Hey Sammy. Meet a girl or something. You got that 'oh la la' look."

Dean hid his smile again as Sam blushed. Adam glared at Sam's head when he finally came through the door, "No. He didn't meet a girl."

Dean could hardly keep from laughing, so he turned towards the fridge, "So what do you guys want for dinner?"

He heard them whispering for a second and then Sam cleared his throat, "How about spaghetti?"

"Easy. Go get your homework done and then you got your half hour of studying to do."

They both groaned, and he shot them a look. Sam sat at the table, pulling out his books and Adam sat on the couch, looking for the remote before Dean pulled it out of his back pocket, "Not until you're done, Adam."

Adam stuck his tongue out, before pulling out some books, "It sucks starting a new school. I have two things of homework, and they'll take me ten minutes."

Dean tensed a little, looking away from the boy and back down at his list. He heard Sam clear his throat, "Yeah but it's cool because now we're the mysterious new comers."

Dean recognized Sam's attempt to make him feel better and he sighed, setting down his pencil and throwing the remote on the couch, next to Adam. "I'm gonna take a shower. And look...I'm sorry guys... I promise; I'll make this work..."


	2. Settling In

Dean blew off the earlier comments and made spaghetti listening to Metallica, much to Sam's horror and Adam's pleasure.

It didn't take them all that long though to be dancing in the kitchen and having a garlic bread fight.

He took his leave with a, "Clean up the kitchen" and a smirk. The boys had let out equally annoyed yells, but Dean grinned, knowing that they would do as he asked.

Dean's first impression of the Blue Castle was that they had hired the wrong guy. He had never actually seen the place, the owner had hired him on Ellen's good word and a picture.

It was huge and rich. Everything looked new and clean...like he could eat a bacon cheeseburger off the floor and he wouldn't die. It sort of scared him.

He walked through the door, making his way to the bar. The owner had posted him here, "Because," she'd said, "You're gorgeous."

He wasn't sure what that meant but he wasn't going to argue with money.

A dark haired woman grinned at him, waving him over as she poured a drink, "You must be Dean."

Dean grunted slightly, sliding behind the bar, "Does everyone know who I am?"

The woman's brown eyes grinned at him, then her mouth slowly followed, "You're in a small tourist town, even if you don't stay, gossip travels like wildfire. I'm Lisa by the way."

Dean nodded his head in greeting, before turning at the sound of a deep voice. Even though they had met only once, and spoken very briefly, he knew that voice. Dean looked towards the noise and saw Castiel serving an older couple. He grinned, lifting his hand for a short wave and smiled even wider when the dark haired man cocked his head to the side.

"You know Castiel right? He lives next door to you."

Dean nodded at Lisa, snapping back to reality when an older man in a suit sat down in front of him. He was shaking slightly, rubbing his saggy eyes, and Dean watched him for a second, "What can I get for you?"

"Scotch. Don't care how you do it, just give it to me."

Dean raised an eyebrow but made the man his drink, sliding it over, "Rough day?"

The man shook his head, "Just got kicked out of my house. I'll be here all night."

Dean shot Lisa a look before turning back to the man, "What type of car do you drive?"

The older man looked confused but he shrugged slightly, "A BMW, why?"

Dean hummed a little before sliding over a glass of water, "An expensive one?"

The man snorted and Dean took that as a yes, "Well think about how your car would feel wrapped around a tree. I know life sucks, man. I understand when your loved ones leave you high and dry, but you got to think about that car."

Dean stared into the man's eyes begging him to understand, watching as his brown eyes tumbled from anger, to sadness and then to humor.

The man pulled some cash out of his suit pocket and set it on the bar, before heading towards the door, "Yeah, I guess you're right man. Thanks."

He took the money and realized the guy had given him a twenty as a tip, "Do we do a tip bucket?"

He looked over at Lisa and saw her staring at him with a smile in her kind eyes, "Nah, you keep what you make. Good job Wesson."

SNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I'm sorry."

Sam glanced down at his little brother's head in his lap and stopped rubbing his hands across the small amount of hair on Adam's head, "For what?"

"For what I said today...I know Dean tries hard. Hell, Dean's busting his ass."

Sam tensed a little looking back at the TV, "Its fine. You didn't mean it like that."

Adam sighed, snuggling a little closer to Sam, "Why won't he let us help Sam...?"

It was the question that Sam asked himself, and Dean, everyday. He wanted to take the burden off of Dean's shoulders even if only by a little. The man had been taking care of them since Dean was six...

"I don't know, Adam; he wants to give us what he never had. He wants us to go to Harvard or Stanford or…something."

His little brother lifted his head, and Sam felt his heart clench at the sad, angry look in his eyes, "I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay with Dean; he's one of the most important things in my life. I'll go to a local college...or a University close by..."

Sam smiled at his little brother, who actually wasn't so little anymore, "I know Adam, I don't want to leave Dean either. If we left...he wouldn't-."

They didn't need to finish those thoughts, they both new that Dean would crumble if he was left alone, if his brothers left him.

Adam leaned forward and kissed Sam, "I love you. You're the most important thing in _my_ life."

Sam smiled into the kiss and brought his hand up to yank Adam closer to him, "I love you too, Adam."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean learned quickly that sixty percent of Blue Castle was made up of women. Single, married, or widowed women, and it didn't seem to matter which it was, they all seemed to like Dean.

Lisa did her fair share of attracting men, and some of the women. It might not have been the fairest of methods when hiring someone but it worked.

By the end of the night Dean's pocket was lined with twenties and phone numbers, and he was grinning from ear to ear. He hadn't made this much money in a long time.

They were cleaning up when Castiel and another woman, Beth plopped down at the bar, "Good Job, Dean."

He grinned at Castiel and saw the man blink and look down at his hands. Beth was laughing with Lisa before catching Dean's eye, "Hey, I'm Beth, the other's are gonna stay after and hang out. You in?"

Dean smiled, ignoring her 'come hither' look and shook his head, "Nah, I have to get home."

He saw Lisa and Beth move back in surprise but he ignored it. It was second nature now. "New place and all, you know how it is."

No one thought he could be a dad, that he looked old enough to take care of two boys, but he'd been doing it since Sammy was two and Adam was only a few months old. Not that he would explain himself to strangers, anyway.

When he got to his car he saw Castiel walking down the street and he pulled over and honked, "It's gonna rain Cas, I'll take you home."

He saw the man hesitate before opening his door and sliding in, "This is a nice car."

Dean smiled at the simple statement, but he could hear the impressed sound in Castiel's voice, "So Cas, what do you do besides work at the Blue Castle."

Dean watched the road but he could feel the man staring at him intently, "I write."

He had guessed right about Cas, pegging him as a writer or an artist trying to make it big, but working to pay the bills.

"What type of stuff do you write?"

He glanced over and saw that Cas was still watching him, maybe waiting for Dean to push him out the door or chop him up with an ax. For some reason Dean found that he liked being near this slightly odd man, "Poetry and fiction. What do you do?"

Dean chuckled slightly as he turned down their road, "Work at the Blue Castle and the factory, and take care of my little brothers."

There was silence for a couple minutes before Castiel said, "What do _you_ like to do?"

The question took him by surprise, and he just stared at the road. He didn't think about this question because it didn't matter. He was here for Sam and Adam, and he made sure that they all survived. He didn't have time for himself. He didn't _want_ time for himself...

"I love taking care of my brothers, having that connection, that belonging. But..."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly, it burned. It was searing hot and shot tingles down through his whole body. He felt Castiel jerk back, "But what?"

He could hear the breathlessness in Castile's voice and he cleared his own, trying to concentrate on the road and his thoughts, not on the man with a dancer's body, sitting next to him.

"I love to fix cars. Make old things new. I like to...to paint." He had never once told anyone that. It was a secret he kept tucked away because opening it back up left him wanting and wishing.

"Why don't you paint?"

Dean pulled into his driveway, clenching the wheel and looking at the house; it was dark, though he thought he could see Adam's reading light on, "I live for my brothers. They need support and stability, painting can't supply these things and besides it…"

He cut himself short, tensing even more before turning to look at Castiel. This strange man whose eyes were sad and thoughtful…ancient like red wood trees.

"I like you Dean."

The words sent tingles into his stomach and he laughed, rubbing his hand over his eyes and through his hair, "I like you too, Cas."

"Saturday...I'm going grocery shopping...would you like to go?"

Dean stared into those blue eyes for a moment before grinning, "Yeah. That would be great, those boys are like bottomless pits."


	3. Cereal, Chicken, and Deals

Grocery shopping was never much fun for Dean, that was until he had a very serious looking Cas debating cereal next to him.

They worked together all week, and Dean discovered that most people viewed Castiel as mysterious, rude, or even _special_. They were all wrong. The man was smart and, just as Dean had thought the first day he met him, he kept to himself. The first time Dean had seen how smart Castiel was, they were taking inventory for the bar. The man had glanced up at the rack and wrote down a number before Dean could even start counting. The next time Dean was watching him read on break, half of the book was read by the time he was done.

"Cas, it's just cereal."

The annoyed look the man shot him made Dean smile slightly, "This one is cheaper, but I want to see which one is better for you."

Dean snorted and grabbed two boxes of cereal for Adam and Sam. If he didn't have time to make them breakfast they could at least have a bowl of cereal.

"Which cereal do you like, Dean?"

Dean felt the familiar and increasingly fascinating tingle in his stomach when the man said his name. Looking over the cereals, he shrugged, "I don't know. I just eat what Adam and Sam like."

He saw Castiel giving him a calculating look, and Dean held up his hand, snatching the cheaper cereal from the Cas's hands, "Don't look at me like that Cas. It's like you're examining me under a microscope or something."

Castiel's face turned from calculating to confused, and Dean smiled when his head quirked to the side, "Come on; I still need a lot of stuff."

Dean also realized that Castiel was hilarious. Whether it was falling over some peaches or telling Dean about his siblings' antics, Castiel caused him to laugh more than he had in years.

"What about you and your brothers? What stuff did you do when you where little?"

Dean shifted from one foot to the other, _shot guns, hunted demons, killed ghosts, _didn't seem like an appropriate answer. He thought back to when Sam and Adam where little and grinned, "One time when I was twelve, Sam was eight and Adam was six, the boys had gotten into their Christmas presents early. I was so mad that I sent them to their room. I remember crying because I had worked so hard to get enough money to buy them something nice."

Dean smiled at the fond memory, forgetting where he was for a moment, "They came down dressed as clowns, and danced and hopped, knocked over a freaking vase, because Adam had heard on a TV show that clowns make people happy."

He chuckled lightly at the memory and then looked over at Castiel and saw the man smiling at him with a sad, caring smile, "You love them a lot. You took care of them..."

It was a step, a very tentative one, and Dean tensed because he wasn't sure if he was ready for this, "My dad...he wasn't around a lot...his job took him far away sometimes."

He turned from Cas and made his way over to the milk, and to his surprise Castiel let it go, "My brother dressed up as a woman once."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was laughing so hard he felt like his side was going to split in two. Castiel was chuckling lightly and putting away the things that needed to be refrigerated. The man made him feel like he was lighter, somehow less worn.

"Dean...?" Adam and Sam were standing in the doorway, watching him with shocked expressions on their face.

Dean tried to take a breath, but choked and only managed to laugh harder. It took him a moment to calm down and then he smiled at the boys, "Hey guys. This is our neighbor Castiel. This is Sam and Adam."

They both nodded as their names were called, and he could see both eyeing Cas, wondering who he was, and why he was in the personal bubble they created when they got home.

"Cas can cook so he's going to make us something good."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Since when was that the plan?"

Dean grinned, handing the man a beer and knocking him a little with his hip, "You said so at the grocery store."

Cas snorted and shook his head, "I said I loved to cook."

"Which translates to 'Dean, you great hunk of a man, I want to cook for you tonight.'"

Dean grinned as he watched Castiel's little half smile grace his face; he loved making Castiel smile. He looked over at the boys and saw them both staring at Dean, mouths hanging open, "What is with you guys? You keep your mouth open like that for long, you're gonna catch some flies."

Castiel gave them a worried glance, "Would you rather I not? You probably want some family time..."

Adam shot forward, grabbing Castiel by the arm, causing the serious man to jerk back a little, "What? No! You should stay; we would love for you to stay!"

Dean gave him a bewildered look and glanced at Sam, only to see the boy glaring at the floor, "What's wrong Sam?"

The kid jerked his head up and glared daggers at Dean, before turning and running up the stairs.

Adam cleared his throat, "I'll go talk to him; Castiel do not leave under any circumstances!"

When both boys where upstairs and Dean heard a door slam, he looked back at Castiel with a confused look on his face, "What was that? They were both acting like weirdos."

Castiel shook his head, "I have no idea, but are you sure I should stay?"

The thought of him leaving sort of made Dean's chest hurt. He cleared his throat, and took a swig of beer, "I'd say yes, stay. You do not want to see Adam when he's sad...it's like kicking a puppy."

They were half way through cooking dinner when Sam and Adam finally made their way back down the stairs. Dean sent a worried look to Adam at Sam's red and puffy eyes. The boy had been crying.

"What are we having Dean?"

Dean looked into Adam's eyes. They were silently begging him not to say anything, so he cleared his throat and simply said, "Chicken, really freaking good chicken."

"Garlic Chicken, Dean."

He smiled over his shoulder at Cas' back and then back at the boys. Adam was still staring at him, and Sam refused to look up from the table, "Adam, geez take a picture it'll last longer!"

Adam rolled his eyes and plopped down next to Sam. Dean saw Adam's hand reach out and squeeze his knee, and Dean smiled slightly as he turned around, "So tell me about school while I chop the cucumbers."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean smiled as Adam and Sam continued their weird discussion with Castiel. It was about Greek mythology, and Dean realized he wished he knew more...wished he had gotten the chance to go through high school and study. It was new for him to want something like that. He had never thought about school before...never thought about being more than he was right now.

He watched as Sam laughed at what Castiel said, and he saw Adam smiling at Sam's laugh. They didn't need him; they would graduate and move out together. They would leave him behind…far behind. The worst part was that Dean really wanted them to stay. It was selfish of him to think that and he chided himself every time the thoughts popped into his head. They were his family. And even though they weren't actually his boys, they really always had been. It didn't matter either way. Sam and Adam deserved this. They deserved normal; they deserved each other. They deserved a life away from Dean and everything he represented.

He looked up to see three sets of eyes staring at him, all looking worried, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

The tension was chocking him, and his look silently begged Cas to change the subject. The man shot him a worried glance before looking at Sam and Adam, "I have a library at my house. You are welcome to use the key under the frog statue to get in and use the books any time you like."

Dean smiled lightly when Adam and Sam both shot up from their seats, glancing at Dean to make sure it was okay and then they took off towards Castiel's house, "You're going to regret that. They are going to be there at the most inconvenient times, but don't let them eat your food, we have plenty."

Dean rose and collected the plates, ignoring the intense stare that he could feel on his face, "Well, I didn't know they would take me up on the offer quite so quickly. You were sad."

It took everything he had not to snap at him or flinch, "Yeah, for a minute, but I'm over it now. Wanna help with the dishes?"

He felt Castiel behind him before he heard him; the man was like a freaking furnace. Dean swallowed and took a deep breathe, throwing a cocky grin in just to mask a little more of his still raw feelings.

When he turned around he backpedaled a little. Castiel was in his personal space, and the stern man didn't seem to care. Instead he took a step forward his eyes looking through Dean, trying to make him spill his guts.

Dean took a step back and then he remembered he didn't have any where to go; the counter was digging into his hips. He wasn't sure if his voice would work. He opened his mouth only to have Castiel's intense eyes flicker down to his lips, "Can I kiss you?"

The request was straight forward, just like Cas, but his voice was rough, and his eyes seemed to be glowing. Confusion and passion warred within their depths as he glared at Dean. He felt those tingles traveling down his spine. No one…_No one_ had ever created this reaction in him. Still not sure if his voice would work he nodded, watching as Castiel's lips slowly made their descent.

It was like electricity shot through him, and what little space was between them seemed too much. He yanked Castiel's hips to his, reveling at how perfect the fit was, how every crease seemed to fit together like an old jigsaw puzzle.

Castiel's mouth was urgent against his and Dean moaned, biting on Castiel's lips. Suddenly the lips were gone and Dean almost fell forward, the warm body that was in front of him seconds before simply gone, "You made a deal!"

His mind was fighting through the haze that had clogged his brain, and he tried to blink, "What...I...what?"

The lips were back but this time they were angry, biting a little too hard on Dean's, "Demon's are bad company to keep."

Dean gasped, shock radiating through him, but Castiel used the opportunity to shove his tongue into Dean's mouth. The man started to move against him and Dean bit back a moan at the friction instead pushing Castiel away, "Wait! How...just wait!"

The man moaned and pulled away, resting his head on Dean's shoulder for a minute, his breathing hard and ragged. Dean felt like his head had just gone through a washer, every thought was out of place, every image mixed up, "How could you know that?"

He could feel Castiel's fingers drawing small circles on his exposed skin, right above his jeans, "I've been...assigned to you."

Dean tried to stop his hips from pressing into Castiel's touch, but he was helpless to resist that touch that his body seemed to want way more than any answers. Managing a tiny thought in the middle of the current rushing through his body, he asked, "Assigned? By who?"

Castiel's hand stopped those maddening, amazing, distracting circles, and Dean bit back a whine, because he did NOT whine. He stared expectantly at Castiel, his mind still pushing him to kiss the man, his body aching to continue what they had begun only moments before.

"God."


End file.
